Welcome to my heart
by Evato
Summary: "Si no fueras tan idiota ella no se habría ido" / "Tiene que ser una broma, sí, una broma de muy mal gusto" / "Ella no va a volver, no quiere hacerlo" / "Yo no soy el mismo sin Juvia"


Disclaimer: Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Si fuera mío el Gruvia existiría desde el primer momento.

La inspiración me ha venido con la canción de _Welcome to my heart_ de los Backstreet Boys.

No sé si he manejado bien a los personajes, espero que sí. A veces es difícil, aún así espero que os guste este one-shoot.

 **Welcome to my heart**

Unos rayos de sol iluminan los ojos cerrados de un muchacho de cabello negro, en su torso desnudo puede apreciarse la marca de su gremio, Fairy Tail. Con pereza se levanta y se dirige a la ducha. Mientras el agua fría le empapa no puede evitar volver a recordar la horrible noticia que le dieron hace ya una semana al entrar por las puertas del gremio.

 _Iba caminando tranquilamente con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de sus pantalones. Iba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de cuándo se había quitado su camisa, pero no le importaba. Estaba absorto en una sola cosa o, mejor dicho, en una sola persona: Juvia. No podía creerlo, pero su eterna acosadora se había metido de lleno en su mente y poco a poco había conseguido traspasar su corazón de hielo. Ya no podía negar el hecho de que era alguien importante para él: la conversación con Erza durante los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, su propio sacrificio para salvar la vida de la chica a costa de la suya propia, el cómo reaccionó cuando le dijo que fue ella la que mató al nigromante que controlaba a su padre, los seis meses que pasaron viviendo juntos y el abandonarla para protegerla de Avatar. Todos esos hechos le habían demostrado que ya no era capaz de vivir sin Juvia. Aun sabiendo eso, su orgullo… no, su MIEDO, le impedía confesarle sus sentimientos. ¿Cómo poder hacerlo sabiendo lo que les ocurría a aquellas personas que él más quería? Su maestra Ur, Ultear, su padre… No, no podía permitirlo._

 _Con este pensamiento llegó hasta las puertas del gremio, se sorprendió al no escuchar ningún ruido proveniente de dentro más lo dejó pasar y se dispuso a entrar. ¿Un presentimiento puede cumplirse? Por desgracia, sí. Había tenido un muy mal presentimiento cuando no había escuchado nada y había aumentado cuando, al entrar, se encontró con las miradas tristes de muchos miembros del gremio y las miradas serias del maestro, Gajeel, Erza y de incluso Natsu. Con cautela y, ¿para qué mentir?, miedo se acercó a estos últimos. Desde que pisó el edificio supo que algo malo había pasado y se asustó al comprobar que la causante de todo era Juvia. No había sido recibido ni por un abrazo, ni por un grito, ni por una sonrisa, ni por un "Gray-sama". Algo pasaba con ella, lo sabía._

 _-Oe- llamó la atención- ¿Qué ha pasado?_

 _Se lo preguntó al más cercano, que resultó ser Gajeel, el cual al verlo empezó a pegarle. De la sorpresa no pudo defenderse y gracias a Erza y a Natsu el dragón slayer de hierro dejó de darle puñetazos._

 _-Todo esto es tu culpa maldito striper- gritó mientras empezaba a forcejear para que lo soltaran- Si no fueras tan idiota ella no se habría ido._

 _-¿Qué estás diciendo? Yo no he hecho nada, cabeza de metal- se defendió furioso el alquimista de hielo. No sabía lo que ocurría, ¿Juvia se había ido? ¿Y por su culpa?_

 _-Gray- le llamó la atención Makarov- Esta mañana Juvia ha venido a mi despacho, se ha ido a una misión de 6 meses. Se trata de una misión peligrosa para una sola persona, por eso mismo le pregunté si iba a ir con Gajeel y Lily ya que son parte de su equipo…_

 _-No quiso que fuéramos con ella- interrumpió Gajeel- Ni siquiera nos lo comentó._

 _-Exacto- continuó el maestro- Quería ir sola, según me ha dicho necesitaba pensar en todo lo ocurrido, hacerse más fuerte, valerse por sí misma._

 _-Pero, no entiendo…_

 _-No planea volver, Gray- le dijo Erza seriamente- Se trata de su última misión como miembro de Fairy Tail. Parece ser que nuestra traición le afectó más de lo que aparentaba._

 _-¿Qué? Tiene que ser una broma, sí, una broma de muy mal gusto. Ella nos perdonó cuando se lo explicamos todo, me perdonó. No, no puede haberse ido por eso- empezó el discípulo de Ur a decir rápidamente mientras su cara era una mueca de dolor y desesperación._

 _-Pues no es una broma, cubito de hielo. La misión ha sido solo una tapadera. Ella se ha ido y es todo por tu culpa- esas palabras fueron prácticamente escupidas por Gajeel._

 _Todos sabían que Juvia y Gajeel eran como hermanos, el dúo Phantom. Era comprensible el enojo del chico. Gray, con la cabeza dándole vueltas, salió del gremio y divagó por las calles de Magnolia hasta bien entrada la noche._

No supo en qué momento llegó a su apartamento, pero desde entonces no había salido de él. Ha recibido las visitas de sus amigos aunque no les ha abierto en ninguna ocasión. No ha ido a ninguna misión y sabe que pronto tendrá que volver al gremio, debe seguir con su vida aunque no pueda. Al salir de la ducha desayuna algo y se acuesta otra vez en la cama mirando fijamente al techo, pensando. En él, en ella, en los dos juntos. ¿Es eso lo que quería? ¿Qué Juvia se alejara? No, no es eso. Solo quería protegerla y lo único que ha conseguido es que se marche, sola.

La oscuridad vuelve a caer mientras observa la calle tras la ventana. Voltea la mirada hacia atrás, como tantas otras veces cree oír la voz de Juvia llamándolo o ¿tal vez es solo un sueño? Está un poco asustado, sabiendo que ella está ahí afuera tan lejos de él.

Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que se fue, dos meses para ser exactos. Volvió al gremio hace ya poco más de un mes, sale de vez en cuando a misiones con su equipo pero la mayor parte del tiempo se lo pasa en la barra tomando una cerveza, oyendo sin oír lo que Mira le dice. Ya no puede negarlo, cada día la echa más de menos. Sus acosos, sus atenciones, sus sonrisas, sus abrazos, incluso las inundaciones del gremio cuando volvía de una larga misión. Quiere saber, se pregunta dónde está. Con ese pensamiento se dirige al maestro, ya no aguanta más. Debe ir a buscarla y traerla de vuelta.

-¿A dónde fue?- pregunta nada más entrar a la habitación donde se encuentra el maestro.

-¿De qué hablas, Gray?- pregunta mucho más tranquilo que el chico. Sabe de qué habla, sobre quién pregunta pero quiere oírlo de él.

-Juvia. ¿A dónde fue Juvia? ¿Dónde era su misión?

La desesperación en su voz es palpable más Makarov no se lo va a poner tan fácil. El viejo sabe dónde está, la chica le ha estado mandando cartas para que sepa que está bien pero le pide expresamente que no se lo diga a nadie, ni mucho menos a Gray.

-¿Para qué quieres saberlo? Ella no va a volver, no quiere hacerlo.

-Tengo que verla, maestro. Tengo que hacer que vuelva. Fairy Tail no es lo mismo sin Juvia… Yo no soy el mismo sin Juvia- confiesa tras un suspiro.

Al decir esto último había desviado la mirada hacia un costado por lo que no se había percatado de la mirada orgullosa que le lanzaba el maestro. Con una sonrisa rebusca en los cajones de su escritorio, encontrando un trozo de papel con la dirección de la maga elemental apuntada.

-Toma- le dice mientras le extiende el papel- Tráela de vuelta a casa.

Con energías renovadas coge el papel y sale corriendo en dirección a la estación de trenes. Por suerte para él un tren está a punto de salir y llega a tiempo para cogerlo.

Tras varias horas de viaje llega a su destino y rápidamente va en busca de la chica. Le da igual que le tomen por un loco en el pueblo por ir corriendo por las calles o que le tomen por un pervertido por ir sin camisa, otra vez sin saber muy bien en qué momento se la quitó. A lo lejos ve la cabellera inconfundible de Juvia y se para abruptamente. ¿Qué va a decirle? ¿Cómo planea hacer que vuelva con él? Las dudas le llenan por dentro y está a punto de darse media vuelta cuando la ve de perfil. Se ha parado en un puesto de flores y charla animadamente con el vendedor, el cual le regala una rosa que ella agradece con una reverencia y una preciosa sonrisa antes de volver a retomar su camino. Esa única imagen es la que hace que sus inseguridades desaparezcan. Aprovechando que se ha vuelto a parar, esta vez frente a una preciosa casita, se acerca y decide abrir la boca.

-¿Por qué tuviste que irte? ¿Qué estabas buscando?- se maldice internamente. ¿Dos meses sin verla y eso es lo primero que le suelta? "Idiota más que idiota" piensa.

La chica se congela al oír esa voz. No pensaba que la escucharía nunca más. Lentamente y con temor se da la vuelta, tal vez ha sido su imaginación… No sería la primera vez que le ocurriera algo parecido.

-¿Gray-sama?- se le escapa cuando lo ve frente a ella. Por sus ojos pasan todo tipo de sentimientos: alegría, tristeza, curiosidad, miedo, inseguridad… amor.

Los ojos de la joven se empañan rápidamente de lágrimas pero antes de que caigan se las limpia furiosamente con la mano, como si no les diera el permiso para salir.

-¿Gray-sama le pregunta a Juvia por qué? ¿Es una broma?

El joven se sorprende de la actitud de la chica pero luego recuerda por qué se fue, ¿qué esperaba? ¿Un abrazo y una declaración de amor? No, claro que no. Él había perdido el derecho a eso hace tiempo.

-No, Juvia yo… sé el por qué te has ido, aunque no lo entiendo muy bien. Es decir, yo te pedí perdón, te lo expliqué todo y tú aceptaste mis disculpas… así que, ¿por qué, Juvia? ¿Por qué de repente decidiste abandonarme tú a mí?- aun cuando intentó sonar tranquilo le tembló la voz dejando ver la angustia por la que estaba pasando.

-Juvia… Juvia se cansó, Gray-sama- empezó a decir la chica tras recuperarse de las palabras dichas por el mago- Usted fue capaz de abandonarla en un pueblo sabiendo que Juvia no tenía a nadie más. La dejó sola. Juvia entiende que fue para protegerla pero eso no quita todo el sufrimiento que Juvia pasó esos 6 meses esperando su regreso. ¿Acaso sabe…? ¿Acaso sabe lo que se siente?

-Ahora sí lo sé- le confiesa mirándola fijamente a los ojos- No es algo que pueda comparar pero, me hago una idea de lo que sufriste. Es lo que he sufrido yo estos dos meses.

Se quedan mirando durante varios minutos hasta que Juvia no puede más y rompe a llorar. Ha intentado ser fuerte desde que lo oyó a sus espaldas pero lo que le ha dicho ha roto todas sus barreras. Se fue para olvidarse de él, para aprender a vivir sin su dependencia, y ahora se ha dado cuenta de que es imposible. Lo necesita… por lo que parece, tanto como él la necesita a ella. El chico al verla llorar se pone nervioso, no es muy bueno consolando a la gente, siempre termina diciendo algo que hace que el llanto se incremente. Además, no soporta ver a nadie llorar y mucho menos si esa persona es Juvia. Sin saber muy bien lo que hace se acerca y le rodea los hombros con sus brazos, acercándola a su pecho. Ante el gesto Juvia solloza más fuerte y se agarra a la espalda del alquimista.

-Espero que hayas conseguido lo que te proponías al venir aquí… alejarte de mí- empieza a decir enterrando su cara en el cabello de la chica- Pero no puedo esperar para decirte que… estás en casa ahora, conmigo, no estás sola. Estos brazos están aquí para abrazarte, no tienes que tener miedo- para enfatizarlo la estrecha contra su pecho más fuerte- Así que ven, volvamos a casa, porque he estado esperando este momento para abrir esta puerta, y sé que no es mucho pero… bienvenida a mi corazón.

Las palabras le llegan hasta lo más profundo del alma, tanto que deja de sollozar. Le ha dado la bienvenida a su corazón. Este hombre traumatizado, con miedo a amar y perder a sus seres queridos le ha abierto su corazón. Se lo ha entregado y ella conseguirá sanarlo.

-¿Gray-sama?- levanta la vista para mirarlo a los ojos- ¿Qué quiere decir?

La imaginación de la chica es demasiado grande y teme que lo que le esté diciendo no sea lo que ella cree, así que prefiere preguntar y salir de dudas.

-Yo… bueno- empieza a decir desviando la vista con un notorio sonrojo en sus mejillas- tal vez me haya dado cuenta de que me gustas, tal vez.

-¿Tal vez?- repite la chica no muy convencida.

-Vale, está bien. Me gustas- al ver la mirada incrédula decide hacerla feliz- Miento, en verdad te quiero.

Antes de que pueda decir nada y de que se arrepienta por sonar tan cursi se acerca y la besa suavemente, esperando a que el shock inicial pase y pueda profundizar el beso. Al separarse observa con una media sonrisa la cara de Juvia, roja como el cabello de la Scarlet.

-Ju-Juvia ta-también lo a-ama- tartamudea mientras le sale humo por las orejas.

Ante eso el chico solo puede echarse a reír aumentando sus carcajadas al ver el puchero que la chica pone. Cuando se tranquiliza junta su frente con la de ella.

-Así que has perdido tu camino, pero eso fue ayer, fue hace tiempo y no me importa dónde has estado. Porque cada paso que has dado desde que te fuiste te ha traído de regreso. Y espero que lo veas claro, mi amor ha estado siempre aquí.

Y entonces la chica sonríe, lo ve. Recuerda cada momento desde que lo conoció. Ya la salvó de caer en su primer encuentro, le enseñó el cielo azul, ¡demonios! gracias a él conoció a su familia. Él siempre ha demostrado su preocupación por ella, al principio se mostraba frío y arisco pero eso cambió con el tiempo.

Ambos se miran con amor, con felicidad. La chica le coge de la mano y lo dirige a su casa para poder empacar sus cosas y volver a Magnolia, a su hogar. Toman el tren y en unas cuantas horas ya han llegado pero para sorpresa de ella no la acompaña a FairyHills, sino a un apartamento que descubre que es del mago. Antes de entrar el chico se sitúa en su espalda y la abraza por detrás.

-Y me alegro que hayas encontrado tu camino y espero que estés aquí para quedarte, porque estás en casa ahora, no estás sola. Bienvenida a mi corazón- le susurra en el oído.

-Estoy en casa- repite la chica tras darse la vuelta y quedar frente a frente con su Gray-sama, para después ponerse de puntillas y besarle.

Sí, definitivamente estaba en casa. Entre los brazos de Gray, esa era su casa.

 **Fin**

Si has llegado hasta aquí: gracias por leer y espero que te haya gustado! Cualquier comentario se agradece. Saludos y un abrazo!


End file.
